


The Holy Trinity

by animewriter



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic, 合法ドラッグ | Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Curses, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Seer, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: it was foretold that whoever posseses the hearts of the Holy trinity and took their virgninty on the eve of The seers 21st birthday...would have unstoppable power...Kurogane and two others are given the task of kidnaping them before the birthday to avoid given the enemy even more power..





	1. Chapter 1

Magic has always been something that was looked highly upon..even more so in the Kingdom of moon. Children were tested at a young age and seen if they had any potential. IF they did they were taken from their families and raised from then on to take on important roles..

Some became wizards, some soldiers, some even trained to be advisers ..but there were three roles that were considered to be the most treasured and adored positions...that only the most blessed could attain. One that if lucky they could potentially live eternity as gods... A feat not so easily attainable...

It was During one lucky weekly exam that the searchers found 3 children truly blessed children full of one considered beautiful and powerful in their own right.

One was the Mystic a black haired bespectacled beauty who it is said could see the dead and channel them forward at will. He was known for both his temper and his habit to talk to himself and spirits that no one but he could see. . Next The empathic who could channel peoples memories and emotions thru just touching an object...The boy was rather private and was known for his cat like features . Finally the most treasured was the Seer A blonde beauty whose beauty were said to have surpassed even the great goddess of love herself. The three were called by the kingdom..the Holy trinity.

It was foretold by Yuuko the great witch that Whomever mated with the three on the eve of The seer's 18th birthday would be given untold power..However it was warned that the three must remain pure and untouched before that day.

The day they were taken had been a hard day especially for the seer's parents. Immigrants from another country were not aware of the countries customs and ways...were devastated..They had lost the boy's other twin who had died earlier that summer due to a sickness that had spread and nearly took The other as well.

The men had discovered the boys existence only weeks later. His mother Chi a cried as she tried to pull the small blonde haired boy back to her. "Chi doesn't understand...Please don't take Chi's son...He is only four...Please Give him back to Chi!" She cried as Fai reached out for his parents in alarm.

"You...can't just take our boy...we aren't even citizens here..we were just passing thru...Please..Don't take him." His father Hideki protested angrily as he tried to fight the guards as two Mages finally pulled the crying boy away.

Kyle Rondart Head of the mages in charge of the collections stepped forward with a bored look on his face. "The rules state that any child of any magical abilities is to be collected no exceptions." He informed coldly. "Do not fret though..Your son has a destiny that was foretold by the god Ashura himself. He will help fulfill a great purpose for our king Fei-Wang Reed"

"I don't care about your damn king or god...I just want our son!" Hideki yelled before getting punched in his stomach causing him to blackout briefly as he groaned in pain.

"You don't get what you want" Kyle tisked before pulling on a pair of long gloves to avoid skin contact and grabbed Fai's hand firmly. "Come along now Fai and no crying..You are no longer a child..You are now a god."

Kimihiro was three on that day when he was taken...His parents Syaoran and Sakura Both magicians of their own right had tried to hide their son to the best of their ability. They were from a small neighboring kingdom but even so they knew it was only a matter of time before the kingdom of the moon tried to take some theirs...what she didn't expect was her own father would offer him up in exchange for them leaving the rest of the kingdom alone

"Why..must you have this boy too..Why?" Sakura cried weakly from where she laid injured and struggling to get up. "Because his potential is too great.." One of the men informed gently.

"I am sorry my dear...but we are too weak...and with your brother missing. and the state of our kingdom..we can't afford to go to war...i was promised he would be taken care of." Her father apologized sadly after her son had been taken away.

"Well..you have lost your grandson and your daughter today too...I can't forgive you for this.." Sakura cried out angrily before running out of the room.

"I really am sorry my boy...I had no choice..." the king apologized to a glaring Syaoran. "I had to think of our kingdom as a whole.."

"Well thats something you will have to live with..wont you?" Syaoran said coldly before leaving.

The king..didn't see either of them for many years to come and the the boy Kimihiro had his last name changed to Watanuki to hide his origin.

the final member of the trinity was found a day later within the kingdom of the moon..and offered up willingly by the sons own mother..He had come from a long line of magic based beings so they were used to it and utterly loyal to their king.

With all three together they were raised in three separate nurseries that were side by side so that the other two could tend to the seer. Years passed and they grew into the beautiful beings that were worshiped and praised by the masses. People would come to the temple they were raised in and given lavish offerings in hopes of being blessed or given a taste of their gifts daily.

They recieved a special education where they were only taught how to use their special gifts..none of them were taught anything academic that normally would be taught to young children..Forgone was the math, reading and other lessons. They were replaced with lessons on how to use their gifts as well as lessons on how to act and speak to people of certain stations..

In all the years they were raised they were lonely ...not one of them had been touched at all by another person since they were taken..thanks to the prophecy. It was forbidden for anyone to touch them even a little..and to make sure it never happened their very skin was adorned daily with a paint that would become messy if someone dared to touch them. His servants had to wear special anointed gloves before they could even do anything with them.

Not even the trinity could touch each other...

They longed for someone ...anyone to touch them...even if that person was to be their king..

"Your birthday is in a month Fai..are you nervous?" Kazahaya asked as he knelt on the plush pillow seat in the front of the temple to await guests.

"I know i am..you know that when he is married off we will be too..to one of the kings goons no doubt. "Kimihiro scoffed annoyed. "To think we are going to be given as gifts to whoever is deemed worthy by the king...like we are objects."

"anyone ever tell you that you act just like a spoiled princess?" Fai teased lightly before becoming serious again. "I have long since accepted my fate..I can't do anything to change it..besides i know...for a fact at least...it wont be this king that i end up bonding with."

"yea yea you keep telling of that stupid dream where you saw you married a dragon...which is impossible..Dragons don't exist anymore" Kimihiro reminded.

"They were wiped out hundreds of years ago Fai..." Kazahaya added.

"Maybe they evolved or...maybe its a metaphor...i don't know...but either way...im the seer..so my visions cant be wrong" He insisted.

But..its so vague...you don't even know anything about this guy...normally your dreams have more clues..This guy could be anybody.." Kimihiro snorted. "He could be a freak."

In the opposite side of the Moon Kingdom was a waste land...and further was the Sun kingdom..and in the Sun Kingdom lived the Samurai Kurogane...a decedent of the Dragons and warrior for the empress Tomoyo. ..A currently very displeased Empress Tomoyo..

"You have been summoned Suwa." Rikuo one of Tomoyo's mages informed the annoyed Samurai. "It ...seems she found out about you starting another fight." he smirked.

"They weren't even worth the practice either" Kurogane tisked. He left to go to the throne room.

"IF its about the fighting im not sorry." Kurogane said gruffly.

"Its not about that my dear kurogane..i actually have a mission for you..and you can't turn me down" Tomoyo informed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rikuou took a bite of chocolate as he idly waited for Shizuka and a grumbling Kurogane finally met up with him outside the gate. "Why do i even have to take you two idiots with me" Kurogane grumbled as he scratched the back of his head annoyed. "I could handle this easy mission all by myself. It is just a simple capture mission."

Shizuka Doumeki raised an eyebrow unamused in reply as he made sure he had enough arrows. "That is not what i heard..besides im here on Princess Sakura and Lord Syaoran's orders..Rumor has it one of the people we are getting in this mission might be the lost prince."

"Yea i heard that..besides let's be real..if you need to get in hard to get to places i am the man for the job." Rikuou reminded making magic smoke surround his hand before touching the metal on the gate causing it to melt. "I can get thru any lock after all" he smirked.

"Showoff..I can't stand magic users.." Kurogane tisked.

"Yea..well some can't stand being with a lousy weak dragonkin...but here we are working together" Rikuou replied lightly.

"Why you..I am a warrior my father was lord of the Dragons" Kuorgnae raged hand already on the blade. "I could cut you to shreds with my claws alone!"

"Alright you two..stop fighting let's just get this over with..its going to be a long journey ahead of us and we have to get them and head back before the next full moon" Shizuka reminded annoyed. The other two scowled but nodded. "oh and if the prince is there...you aren't allowed to touch is mine" the exorcist warned seriously.

"Eh..no one can touch them..its part of the mission..Thats why we have special gloves and devises to help us out" Rikuou Reminded showing off said gloves as they made their way thru the outer valley. "Besides i didn't know we were calling dibs on these guys..they could be ugly for all we know" He laughed.

"Not if its Kimihiro...Kimihiro was always beautiful" Shizuka replied nostalgically.

Four year old Shizuka offered a giggling Kimihiro a clumsily made bouquet of flowers stolen from the palace garden. "For...you Kimi-hime" Shizuka said shyly as the young prince took the flowers gratefully with a smile. "Thank you Shizu" The three year old explained giving his cheek a kiss before waddling off.

Sakura smiled watching amused as shizuka's grandfather shook his head. "My grandson is sure..bold i will give you that" He sighed at a loss. "The boy is supposed to be training to be his future priest and protector ..not his suitor..I really am sorry your majesty" He apologized.

Sakura laughed at that. "Well if your grandson continues to be a gentleman i wouldn't oppose" She laughed as Syraoran who was also watching scowled unimpressed.

"I don't know..it would take alot for someone to be good enough for Kimihiro" he said stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Ignore him..he is just overly protective" Sakura reassured amused as they watched Shizuka follow the prince like an eager puppy. "Besides...who really knows what the future holds"

They made it to their destination with surprisingly little trouble and together they crept into the shrine avoiding detection. Kurogane peered down from where he hid in the ceiling watching as the last of the worshipers came bearing gifts for the Trinity. Rikuou in disguise whistled as he noticed the expensive perfumes and other offerings. These three certainly weren't treated that bad..if anything it seemed like they were spoiled.

The three split up and went towards different rooms which were being held by one of the three.

Kurogane found himself staring down at a plush room with a silk curtain separating what appeared to be the seer from the latest visitor..a veil covering the Seer's face from view. A frail woman stepped forward before bowing low in respect and offered the hidden blonde a bag of gold. "Please..Holy one tell me...will my son make it back safely from the war?" She asked hopefully.

Fai ignored the offering and held his jewel covered hand slowly before looking down at the blessed water before him and touching it delicately. "Your son's life is already forfiet...he wont be coming back alive.." Fai informed after a moment.

"No.." she cried in grief "Is there nothing i can do to change his fate? He is all i have left...I can't be without him.. please..help me" she pleaded reachng for the blonde who pulled away stiffly before she could touch him. "Please Holy one..please.." She sobbed as gaurds stepped forward already grabbing her.

"I can't change the future" Fai informed as he clutched his silk blue sheer pants. "That is beyond my power" Kurogane scowled as the old woman was taken out crying. "Besides...she wont see his dead body either...for she wont make it thru the night.." He sighed after she had left.

In another room Shizuka dressed in the guise of a priest with a mask found Kimihiro performing a summoning ritual for a wealthy lord. smoke surrounded the black semi dressed kimihiro danced swaying his hips as he performed a dance for them as he summoned the ghost of the wealthy lords wife. The man watched in perverse awe more distracted by the sight of Kimihiro then the sudden appearance of his wife.

The ghost leaned forward and ran a hand around the husbands face not really touching him as another man scowled impatiently. "Another ghost..i was promised my brother' He reminded as Kimihiro felt himself sway as he forced himself to summon more for the crowd. Shizuka clutched the staff he was holding trying to hold himself back as Kimihiro was forced to drain himself even more. He had to wait..just a little bit longer..

in the final Room Kazahaya was handed an object by a lustful general. "tell me..what you can deduce by this teacup." He grinned handing it over carefully. Kazahaya carefully touched it before his eyes clouded over as if possessed.

"A...h...die you monster" the possessed Kazahaya reached forward to strangle the man only to be stopped by the gloved hand. "AH..so it does work..you can take on the person who used to have a connection to said object. This teacup was owned by my recently murdered wife." He grinned as Kazahya glared at him with murderous eyes. "I will kill you like you killed me!" He spat trying to fight free of the mans strong grip.

The man moved to kiss him despite warnings when he was suddenly knocked out. "Something tells me you deserve worse' Rikuou said dryly before turning to a glaring kazahaya. "Don't worry..you are safe now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys have been found..but will they escape?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just had a birthday and was busy but here is a short chapter

Kurogane dropped silently from his spot above and landed behind Fai. He crept closer only to stop as the blonde in front of him giggled. "Hello...Mister Dragon..i was wondering when you were going to finally drop down" He grinned not even turning around.

"How..did you know I was there...or what i am?" Kurogane asked tensely.

"I could practically feel your glaring eyes on me..." he teased turning slightly to wink at him. Kurogane blushed and backed up slightly before gripping his sword tensely. "As to why i know what you are...i just do...I have dreamed about you for a long time" He informed.

"Well..then you know i am here to kidnap you and your two other mages" Kurogane said gruffly.

"No but i do now" Fai hmmed amused. "How about you tell me your name at least before you whisk me and my two friends away?"

"My name is pointless...this is just a job..but..if you must...fine You may call me Kurogane" He informed pulling the gloves on so he could touch him.

"Well my name is Fai..but im sure you already know that don't you kuropu?" He offered getting up and offering his hands to him willingly.

"It is kurogane..not kuropu..and aren't you going to fight me..?" he asked surprised.

"Why would I? I don't want to be here either." He pointed out idly.

In another Room Rikou put his gloved hands on a glaring Kazahaya Kudo pinning him.

"Let me go..or i will scream" Kazahaya warned from where he was pinned.

"I will give you two options..you come with with me willingly or i will make you..and i really don't want to do that. You seem like a cutie..and i would hate to have to force you" Rikuo sighed.

The boy under him glared before opening his mouth to scream before a puff of a strange smoke hit his face surprising him before he found himself nodding off.

"I see..so we are playing hard then." Rikuo sighed disappointed.

...

Kimihiro was about to pass out from using too much of his power when smoke filled the room causing the men in there to panic before cries of pain was heard. Kimihiro backed up scared coughing as he panicked. He nearly screamed as someone grabbed him gently. "Don't worry..I am here to save you Kimihiro Li" the voice informed gently.

"Li...how do you know my real last name.." He asked surprised. His eyes turning in the direction of the voice startled.

"It is me Shizuka Doumeki..remember me?" he asked appearing in front of him causing his eyes to widen.

"Shizu..chan?" He gasped recalling him. "Is...it really you?"

The three men..stole away the Holy trinity with skill ..before anyone else had a chance to notice they were missing.


	4. Chapter 4

Tomoyo smiled at the guest that arrived in front of her bowing low. "My dear...you don't need to bow to me..You are King now" She reminded the awkward brown haired young looking man in front of him.

"Yea..so you say..It's all still in the works though..I still am trying to reassure my people after the old man died." Touya sighed awkwardly. "They..haven't..exactly been happy with me..since i had disappeared all those years ago to run away with the mage in training of all people.."

"I am sure they will grow to love you. Don't second guess yourself. You did what you did for love.. I find it romantic" Tomoyo smiled as she picked up a a grape from an offered bowl. "You two are soul mates..and are destined to have an eternal love and life together. " She informed with a soft smile.

"Still..the old man wasn't too happy with me when i said I had intended to marry him..even though i was barely 20 at the time...I don't care i could of waited...I was ready to pledge my soul and life to Yukitto...but..he didn't get it..He wanted me to marry another Royal" He sighed. "I gave up my kingdom...my mortality..my family for him...and now that He is dead..i am taking the kingdom back..it almost seems wrong.."

"Sakura does not want the throne..she is content just living with her husband ..and waiting for her son's return..you know this" Tomoyo reminded gently.

"I..know...even if the people would prefer her" Touya sighed. "But...this reminds me..of why i came..I heard news that..you have sent a small group into Reed's kingdom to retrieve their holy Trinity..is that true?" He asked trying to appear composed.

"That is true..I knew i had to act quickly before it was too late..if not for at least my lovely Sakura's sake." Tomoyo sighed as she looked a little troubled by it all.

"Is..it true my nephew is really one of them? Is..Kimihiro finally going to be rescued?" He asked hopefully. Tomoyo nodded in response causing Touya to let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God...I am happy for my sister...Please..send someone to let me know of his safe arrival..I must go back to my kingdom now then." he said giving one last bow before leaving.

Things were finally looking up..Kimihiro was coming home..

Kurogane scowled as he and his other companions covered their ears as they tried to tune out one of the captives squeaks and screeches.  
"Just who do you brutes think you are...why should we listen to any of you?" Kimihiro said angrily nearly pulling at his long hair.

"Well...they did save us...from a pretty..bad..situation..." Kazahaya replied tentatively as he played with his ceremonial dress. "Especially with poor Fai.."

The Three of them had been taken from their rooms and stolen away not even a day ago and already they were looking for a hotel where they were could stay hidden from view..Now that they were far enough away and freedom seemed to be in their hands though...Watanuki didn't want to progress any further with them and was trying to convince the other two to join him. Kaz was pretty close to joining him but Fai on the other hand was a bit torn. ..since he was still convinced Kurogane was the dragon in his vision.

"You are noisy just stop talking. " Kurogane complained annoyed as he cleaned his sword. "Nothing will change the fact that we wont let you escape...our mission is to bring you all back to my Mistress..I never fail" he grunted.

"I don't care what you want You fanged creep! I am not going with anyone else..Im thru listening to you or your two friends. " He scowled squinting annoyed having lost his glasses when he was taken. "I am my own boss now!..Come on Kaz Fai!"

"I...would..but i kinda want to see where this little journey takes me" Fai smiled amused. "I would hate to upset Kurgy here"

"MY name..is not Kurgy Its Kurogane!" Kurogane reminded.

"I...will go with Kimi" Kaz decided staying by Kimihiro's side annoying Rikuo.

"But...Kimihiro..i looked everywhere for you.." Shizuka Doumeki protested. "I promised...i would find you again..."

"Huh? I barely remember you" Kimihiro spat annoyed waving him off dismissively causing the otherwise stoic mans eyes to rise in hurt before narrowing.

"Well this is going to be a problem..We were told to take all three back..isn't there something you can do to convince them to come along willingingly Blondie?" Rikuou asked Fai who only smiled in response. "I guess not.." He sighed pulling his special gloves up higher before grabbing Kaz and throwing him over his shoulder causing him to make a noise of protest as Doumeki did the same barely reacting as he was kicked at.

"I guess we are going to have to do this by force" Rikuo replied annoyed.


End file.
